


Offer To Pay

by bibliolatry



Series: Cosmo [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/pseuds/bibliolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suggestion number 13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer To Pay

John’s first thought was ‘what has he done now’. Sherlock never buys the milk unless he’s done something he thinks will make John angry (well, something that will make John angry enough to leave; he does plenty on a daily basis that makes John angry). His second though is the Cosmopolitan magazine. He wonders idly if Sherlock is holding on to it for some experiment or other. He places the milk that he’s just bought in the fridge with the milk that had magically appeared at some point during the day and moves to the living room. With a watchful eye on Sherlock, he peruses the articles in the magazine and pauses when his eyes land on one in particular. Flipping to the page, he can’t stop the small smile from spreading across his lips.

This would explain it, then. There has to be an experiment. What he’d be conducting this type of experiment for, John will likely never know, but he decides that he won’t question and will do his best to let his reactions come naturally. After all, it wouldn’t do to get his hopes up; especially considering Sherlock is married to his work and relationships are not his area.

Three days later, two meals paid for, one more shopping trip paid for, five cab fares paid for, and John has just about had enough. Before he can say a word to Sherlock, though, it all stops. Apparently this phase of the experiment is at its end.


End file.
